Annabeth Gish
Annabeth Gish is an American actress known for starring roles in Shag, Mystic Pizza and Double Jeopardy. She is best known for her roles as Special Agent Monica Reyes on The X-Files, Elizabeth Bartlet Westin on The West Wing and as Eileen Caffee on the Showtime drama Brotherhood. She plays the role of Dr. Anne Sullivan on Pretty Little Liars. Career Her first starring role was in the 1986 teen film Desert Bloom. During this time she was active in the Lutheran denomination and became fluent in Spanish. Gish went toNorthern University High School in Cedar Falls, Iowa where she graduated in 1989. She attended Duke University where she was a member of the Kappa Kappa Gamma sorority and focused her energies on the drama program, film studies and women's studies. She received a BA in English in July 1993. Numerous television and film appearances followed. In 1987, she starred in the film Hiding Out with Jon Cryer. She played the sister of Julia Roberts' character in 1988's Mystic Pizza. In 1989, Gish got her first major TV film role in When He's Not a Stranger as a rape victim Lyn McKenna. Gish portrayed Anne Hampton, the doomed second wife of Rhett Butler in 1994 in the TV mini series Scarlett. Annabeth Gish also had a major part in the 1989 comedy, "Shag: The Movie". The film also starred Bridget Fonda, Phoebe Cates, Page Hannah, Jeff Yagher and Scott Coffey. The film features Carolina shag dancing and was produced in cooperation with the North Carolina Film Commission. The soundtrack album was on Sire/Warner Bros. Records. In 1994's Wyatt Earp starring Kevin Costner, she played Urilla Sutherland, Wyatt's childhood sweetheart and eventual wife. The next year, she appeared in Oliver Stone's Nixon as Julie Nixon. In 1996, Gish played the girlfriend Tracey in Beautiful Girls. In 1997, Gish received her first starring role in a movie, portraying Susan Sparks opposite Shaquille O'Neal in the movie adaptation of DC Comics superhero Steel. In 1997, she starred in the TV movie True Women as Euphemia Ashby alongside Angelina Jolie and Dana Delany. In 1998, Gish starred in SLC Punk!, released September 24, 1998, as a head shop owner named Trish. In 2001, Gish joined the cast of The X-Files as Special Agent Monica Reyes after series star David Duchovny announced his intention to leave the show. During the eighth and ninth seasons, Gish and fellow newcomer Robert Patrick became the show's principal characters and it was presumed that the two could carry on the show even after Gillian Anderson left. While it is generally agreed their performances were good, ratings continued to drop with the departure of Duchovny and his dynamic with Gillian Anderson; the ninth season of The X-Files became the show's last. In 2003, Gish guest-starred on The West Wing playing Elizabeth Bartlet Westin, eldest daughter of President Josiah Bartlet (Martin Sheen). She appeared several times over the following seasons, rounding out the fictional Bartlet family also consisting of First Lady Abigail Bartlet (Stockard Channing) and daughters Ellie (Nina Siemaszko) and Zoey (Elisabeth Moss). In 2006, Gish played the role of Julia in the independent movie The Celestine Prophecy and costarred in Candles on Bay Street alongside Eion Bailey and Alicia Silverstone. In the same year, Gish began a continuing major role in the eleven-episode Showtime drama Brotherhood. There she plays fictional Rhode Island State Representative Tommy Caffee's wife Eileen, who strives to maintain a model political family while struggling with adultery and drug abuse. Gish has said her portrayal of Eileen Caffee is the best role she has had in twenty-two years as an actress. Brotherhood was picked up for a second season of 10 episodes and then a third season of 8 episodes. Gish played Jo Noonan in the A&E TV miniseries Stephen King's Bag of Bones in 2011. Also in 2011, she will play the role of Anne Sullivan, a mysterious therapist in Pretty Little Liars. In 2012, Gish made a guest appearance in 12th season of the CBS crime drama CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. In 2012, it was announced that Gish will co-star on the ABC drama series Americana as Ashley Greene's mother. Filmography Gallery AnneGish.jpg Annabeth.jpg 09079 annabeth1 570l.jpg Annabeth Gish-3.JPG Annabeth gish 3abgbuamoaziubma xdKnLIJ.sized.jpg Annabeth gish premiere c.jpg Annabeth gish-4387.jpg Annabeth last stand premiere 34.jpg Annabeth unk 12.jpg Annabeth+Gish+2013+FX+Upfront+Bowling+Event+6AhJNyyvnznl.jpg Annabeth+Gish+Bridge+Premieres+LA+WufMcWPTdhZl.jpg Annabeth+Gish+Bridge+Premieres+LA+Yql-xl3pCHal.jpg Annabeth-Gish-4th-Annual-John-Varvatos-Benefit-wallpaper.jpg Annabeth-gish-how-to.jpg C819896b52933644dc6cf19746ae7e62.jpg Parks-and-recreation-annabeth-gish-cast-gi.jpg 600full-annabeth-gish.jpg 155423871.jpg A575rz4hi3fm3imz.jpg Annabeth gish 18.jpg Annabeth gish 2011 07 19.jpg Annabeth gish 4394.jpg Annabeth gish photo 3.jpg Annabeth rare 05.jpg Annabeth+Gish+2013+FX+Upfront+Bowling+Event+XoDrYw dmxyl.jpg Annabeth+Gish+2013+Summer+TCA+Tour+Day+10+-kJ95F759JYl.jpg Annabeth+Gish+Bridge+Premieres+West+Hollywood+M066qHye4FGl.jpg Annabeth+Gish+Fox+Star+Party+Arrivals+4TzrgoUwFy1l.jpg Annabeth-Gish (1).jpg Annabeth-gish.jpg Annabeth-gish10.jpg Gish1.jpg MV5BMTY3MTcwMDQ4OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODc5NjE2MQ@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg Annabeth123.PNG Annabethpic567.PNG Annabethpic890.PNG Annabethpicture0.PNG Annabeth Gish and Norman Buckley.PNG Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Actress Category:Females Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 6 Category:Supporting Cast